True Blood: Part 1
by PrettyReckless01
Summary: A new group of visitors have come to Bon Temps, and they aren't just looking to visit. Follow the lives of Sookie StackHouse and the residents of Bon temps as they try to uncover the real intentions of this new group.


(Radio turned on) "_I truly believe that the recent vampire attack on the Louisiana State University is linked to the attack on the orphanage in Shreveport, the vampires are rallying together and planning to attack all of us humans that reside in this state and the whole United States of America-"  
"Thank you reverend Steve Newlin, I'm afraid we've run out of time-"  
"Listen to ME America! Vampires are multiplying in numbers and it is our God given right as Americans and humans to defend ourselves and fight these monsters back into the hell the sprung out-"  
"Reverend we are out of time. Thank you for your-"  
"The Fellowship of the Sun is growing more and more each day! Join us so that-"_  
(Radio turned off)

Mark: Damn! The people in this town are crazed.  
Carol: No kidding, that guy sounded out of his mind.  
Chris: So how far are we? I'm feeling packed in here.  
Mark: Just a couple more miles i think. Lucy, check if there's a pit stop near by.  
Lucy: Yeah, sure.

My name is Lucy, 24 years old and current traveling in an old volkswagen van with my friends Mark, Carol, Chris,-

John: Hey guys! I need to take a piss!

And John. It's currently 9:47 PM.

Lucy: Looks like there is a bar on the next right.  
Chris: Alright, now that's what I want to hear.  
John: Well, I'm just glad there's gonna be a bathroom, if I take a leak out in these swamps a gator will eat my ass.

I don't think actually think that any alligators would try to eat John's ass, know one know's where it's been. I'm actually relieved that we'll be able to get out of this van, my legs have fallen asleep, and I need fresh air. 6 hours in this van and I'm ready to shoot myself.

Mark: We're here.  
Carol: Alright!

We got out of the van, we were surrounded by trees and the only thing in sight was a bar called Merlottes, and there are quite a lot of cars.

John: Come on guys, natures calling.  
Lucy: Let's go.

We went inside and just like some horror movie, everyone turned to look at us, they stared for a couple of seconds and then went about their business.

Mark: Oook.  
Lucy: Small town.

Just then a waitress came over; red hair, white shirt, short skirt.

Arlene: Welcome, let me get you seated.  
John: Excuse me, you got a bathroom?  
Arlene: Of course, down there to the right.  
John: Thanks.

John left and the rest of us sat at a booth, we ordered beer and some nachos for an appetizer.

Carol: Hey guys, do you think there's one here?  
Lucy: One what?  
Carol: (whispered) A vampire?  
Mark: Hmm. Don't know.

Ever since vampires came 'out-of-the-coffin' we've been trying to spot one, but we haven't yet.

Chris: Who knows, maybe we'll be lucky.  
Mark: So guys, when we leave this bar the house should be about 2 minutes away.  
Carol: Great. I need a shower A.S.A.P.

Just then John came over and sat next to me.

John: Dudes, there is a major problem here.  
Lucy: What?  
John: Have you seen the people from here?  
Chris: Ya, what about them?  
John: There is no way i'm getting some ass here.  
Carol: Really? That's a major concern for you?  
John: The people here are like in their 40's.  
Lucy: I'm so sorry for you John, I know this must be hard.  
John: Ya well, I guess I'm just gonna have to sleep your bed tonight Lucy, I don't think i'll be able to sleep alone.

John wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer to him.

Mark: Hey John can you pass the plate?  
John: Sure.

John lifted his arm off of me to get the plate. Mark gave me a look and made a small smile. Mark is nice, we've only know each other for 6 months but he's been sort of protective. I guess you could say i'm the new member of the group, Mark has know Carol for 3 years, and both Chris and John for 5.

Chris: Hey guys, check it out.

Chris pointed towards the T.V. that was hanging over the bar, it was the ten o'clock news.

_(TV) "Firefighters and detectives are still trying to find the cause of this deadly fire that took the lives of 4 people, one being a 10 year old child. Detectives are now looking into anybody who may have been in contact with the victims for the past 24 hours. We we'll bring you up-to-date on the latest news from this fire in Oklahoma. Now for the weather-"_

We each looked at each other for a couple of seconds, no one said anything.

Arlene: Would ya'll like to order something else?  
Chris: Can we just get the check please?  
Arlene: Sure thing hun.

She left and I started feeling sick.

Luck: John get up.

He got up and I walked out of the bar. I breathed in deeply and tried to relax, I sat down in the dirt.

?: You need a smoke?

I looked over to my left and saw a man; black, wearing an apron, has some bracelets.

Lucy: I don't smoke.  
Lafayette: Names Lafayette.  
Lucy: I'm Lucy, nice to meet you.  
Lafayette: I like your name.  
Lucy: Thanks. Do you know where the police station is?  
Lafayette: Drive down, take a right, then go straight, it'll be right in the center of the town.  
Lucy: Thanks.  
Lafayette: You need some help?  
Lucy: Hmm? Oh, no. Just asking.

The door opened and they all came out, Mark gave me his hand and he helped me stand up.

Mark: We have to get to the house.  
Lucy: Okay. Good-bye Lafayette.  
Lafayette: Bye.

We all got in the car, this time Chris was driving. I sat between Mark and Carol in the back, John was sitting quietly in the passenger seat.

Mark: Who was he?  
Lucy: Some guy, I think he works at the bar.  
Carol: Did you talk to him?  
Lucy: Does it matter?  
Mark: You know you can't talk to anyone, if you talk to them they will remember your face. So yes, it does matter.  
Lucy: I'm sorry.

Mark put his arm around my shoulders, I sat still as we drove up to the house that is covered by darkness and tress.

John: Knock Knock.


End file.
